


Keith's Nightmare

by DChan87



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt, “I had a bad dream again.” and “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” Keith had an all-too-common nightmare, but Allura's there for him.





	Keith's Nightmare

“Allura!”

“KEITH!”

Keith’s eyes shot open and he shot up in bed. His chest heaved as he caught his breath. His skin was slick and his shirt was soaked with sweat. At first, he was scared at how dark it was, before he noticed the moonlight shining against the far wall, and he remembered that he was in his pull-out couch bed in his old shack. Cosmo peered over the edge of the bed at him, the space mice perched atop his head. He could see Allura gazing at him with concern out of his peripheral vision. Her right arm was around his shoulder, and her left held his.

“Keith, are you alright?” she asked softly.

“I had that bad dream again,” he said.

Allura’s hand shifted from his shoulder to his head, and she brought him against her shoulder. Then she started rubbing his shoulder. “It’s okay,” she said softly. “Calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore. Haggar’s dead, and we’ve brought peace. You’re safe.”

"There was more this time," he continued. "You sacrificed yourself for no good reason. And not only did I never get the chance to tell you how I felt, but you didn't get to see your work finished."

Allura hugged him closer. "I'm  _alive_ , Keith," she cooed. "I'm here and I'll always be with you."

Keith softly sighed, gently closed his eyes and kissed back when Allura gave him a light kiss on the lips. He threw his arms around her body. She hugged him back. He would still have the nightmares, but for now, he was safe from them. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” she answered.


End file.
